One Night In The Swamp
by Mangogirl
Summary: Ever wonder what the Lost Ones get up to in the Swamp of Sorrows?


For a Draenei maiden, Zurga was quite comely. Her flat slablike nose was as delicate as that of a Draenei goddess, and her oatmeal-colored jowls only hung down one centimeter. All of the young Draenei males in Zurga's village lusted after her. Draenei are not a bashful folk, usually wearing as little as possible, and when Zurga walked past a group of fellows their shabby loincloths often fell aside to reveal a stout and knobbly Draenei erection. Zurga always giggled at these displays. She was a chaste and virgin maiden, but she was pleased by the sight of all those ribbed and vaguely ovoid Draenei pissholes staring at her like a row of dark and lustful eyes.

Though Zurga had never been with a lusty fellow before, she was reaching the peak of her fertility and the urge to copulate was growing nigh unbearable. Zurga's sweetly pebbled pussy flaps hung low and flushed a pearly pink, waving to and fro like delicate flags, calculated to draw the fellows to her. Zurga had learned to masturbate by thrusting one of her thick fingers into her love hole all the way to the second swollen knuckle. Her clitoris was small and rough, like knot in the bark of a tree trunk.

On one particularly fine autumn day, Zurga was going for a stroll in the swamp by her home in the Swamp of Sorrows. The heady musk of fetid swamp water filled her with contentment. In Zurga's opinion, there was no more beautiful place in the world. She daydreamed as she walked, thinking of a certain handsome Draenei male back home. They had shared a few kisses, and last night Zurga had even let him fondle her baggy moss-colored breasts. Her sagging cuntflaps moistened at the thought of his strong, rough hands expertly pinching her wide dark nipples. Zurga was a good Draenei girl, and she wouldn't go all the way without a proposal of marriage, but tonight she thought she might let him use his flabby lips on her briny she-folds.

Unfortunately for Zurga, someone with vile intentions was watching her from the muck. Lord Slickfin was a fierce and horny murloc, the veteran of many battles. His tribe had lived along the coast for many years before a party of horrid, monstrous orcs wiped them out. Wounded and half-maddened by his loss, Lord Slickfin roamed the dreary marshes alone, seeking his revenge. He had never before seen a Draenei, and to his confused mind Zurga's pale greenish skin and peculiar slumping walk marked her as an orc. Rage filled Lord Slickfin's mind as a furious and uncompromising arousal filled his cold loins.

Gibbering fiercely, Slickfin charged forth and sank his teeth into Zurga's meaty calf. She bawled in pain and fear, falling on her flat bum in the muck. With a victorious wail, Slickfin opened his mouth wide and began to rip at her flesh. A problem soon became apparent to the murloc Lord: Zurga's skin was simply too thick for his fangs to penetrate! Though his bites hurt the tender maiden, no wound that Slickfin inflicted was deeper than a scratch. The fishman sat back on his haunches and gazed at Zurga, perplexed. The orcs that had destroyed his people were much easier to bite than this. Perhaps the threatening beast wasn't an orc after all. Just as he had decided to attempt to communicate with the creature, an enticing smell drifted to his nostrils. It smelled of sweet brine, slightly decayed pork, and blubbery fish cunts. It was truly a heavenly smell. Slickfin gazed at the mysterious opening between the fallen Draenei's thighs. The cavern was mottled brown and pink, with strange wrinkles and folds in it like the trunk of a diseased tree. Slickfin had never been more aroused. Without a second moment's thought, he shoved his broad head between Zurga's thighs and began to suck and nibble at her leaky pussy.

Zurga was too frightened to move. She had never seen a murloc before, though she had heard tales of the savage fish men. The little monster didn't seem to be able to hurt her though. When he went for her Draenei-meatflaps, she staggered hastily to her feet and began to limp away from him. Her fleshy labia were much softer than the rest of her, and the murloc would be able to bite them right off if he wanted to. Slickfin howled impotently and shook his fists furiously as the sweet princess splashed away. He wanted her reeking honeypot, and he meant to have it. His tiny blue legs pumping furiously, Slickfin raced through the swamp and tackled Zurga once more, sending her crashing face down into a mud puddle. Wasting no time with pleasantries, Slickfin thrust his skinny arm up to the elbow in the Draenei's gaping twat. His short barbed fishstick was as hard as a small, smegma coated thumbtack. Zurga bellowed in confusion, rolling around in the muck in a vain attempt to dislodge her determined suitor.

Though Slickfin's arm was not large enough to cause Zurga any pain, she was horrified at the intrusion. Zurga was in luck, though. The innocent Draenei maiden couldn't figure out how to get rid of the unwanted intruder, but her body did. The once peaceful Draenei had once lived alongside with the barbaric orcs, and they had evolved a mechanism for dealing with such things. Zurga felt a strange jolt of pleasure as hidden sacs deep within the walls of her convulsing womb spat out fat gobs of girlcum. As they coated the murloc's arm and sank into his scales, he screeched in pain. What was happening to him? He yanked his arm from the alluring trap, crying out again as his dissolving fish skin was ripped from his hand and sucked into the hungry love hole.

Zurga, climbing to her feet once more, stared in shock at the murloc. Her rancid pussy juices were steadily eating away his arm. He screamed in pain as they advanced along his arm, reaching towards the shoulder. Feeling a brief surge of pity, Zurga stepped forward. The beast had violated her, but she was a gentle soul, and had no wish to see him suffer such a prolonged and agonizing death. She pounced on Slickfin, her pussy gaping wide enough to cover his entire body. The ravenous pussy mucous that had evolved to fend off boisterous orc cocks poured forth onto the hapless Murloc's chest, rotting away his sternum and internal organs in seconds. The beast's shrieks soon turned to thin whistles of agony as his lungs and trachea began to collapse. When she was satisfied that the murloc was dead, Zurga stood up and surveyed his mostly-liquefied corpse with a mix of satisfaction and pity. She used the remnants of her loincloth to pick the bits of sizzling murlock flesh from her cunt folds and headed back to the village. It had been an insteresting day, and she still had a steamy night with her new beau planned.


End file.
